


Indulgence

by Gatchayam



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy phase, Gen, Implied Claude/Annette in the early courting stages, No Route Specified, Prompt: Hobbies, gilbert week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatchayam/pseuds/Gatchayam
Summary: Gilbert had always had a rule about frivolous indulgence. That is, that he was not to partake in it. Perhaps that was why, when the young Riegan heir took a seat next to him by the water and commented: “So, whittling is your hobby, then?”, Gilbert was taken aback.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Gilbert Week 2020





	Indulgence

It was a warm Fall afternoon and Gilbert had some time to himself between classes, as was often the case when he was not out on a mission as a Knight of Seiros in service of the Archbishop. He had noticed that many of the other instructors at the Officers’ Academy had much fuller schedules when it came to teaching, and he wondered why his had been kept so light. A small nagging voice at the back of his mind wondered if it had to do with his age, or, worse, was a sign that he had lost his touch as a mentor. Either way, there was not much to be done about it.

He would have another lecture on axe-wielding later in the afternoon, at least, so for now he simply decided to sit down by the pond at Garreg Mach, take out his carving knife and a block of wood. Whenever he found himself with a bit of time, but not enough to truly partake in anything productive, such as training or patrolling, or even sinking himself into deep prayers at the Church, he tended to work on a small piece of woodwork. This particular piece of wood was already a work in progress, the form of a wyvern slowly emerging. It was not a usual motive for him, with the rarity of these creatures in the kingdom, but he had to admit that they were majestic creatures, especially now that he had seen more of them here at the academy. And so, his hands began to move, whittling and carving away carefully. There was something meditative about the work, it helped him focus his thoughts, or at other times, allowed him to push them to the back of his mind altogether while he concentrated on small details.

Gilbert had always had a rule about frivolous indulgence. That is, that he was not to partake in it. Perhaps that was why, when the young Riegan heir took a seat next to him by the water and commented: “So whittling is your hobby, then?”, Gilbert was taken aback.

For one, he had not heard the young man arrive, and secondly, his words caused the older man to raise his eyebrow at the student. Claude – as he knew his name was – appeared to see the expression as an invitation to stay and keep talking, so he did: “Good evening, Professor Pronislav. You see, it is rare to see you enjoy yourself, in fact, I do not think I ever have, so it is good to see you have a hobby. Though I did not expect it to be quite as artistic and detail-oriented.”

Gilbert had half a mind to tell the boy to leave him in piece, but the rules of polite society, and the nature of Claude’s status did not quite allow him to do so. That, and something about the young man’s words had intrigued him.

“Lord von Riegan, I am certain you have seen me in the kitchens, and even fishing a couple of times. Both are activities I admittedly enjoy. I do not know why you are quite so surprised to find me human.”

Claude grinned at this response, almost smugly, as if it had been the exact answer he had expected, and already had the perfect retort prepared:

“Now, you say that, professor, but let me ask you, is something really a hobby if it furthers a goal?”

Gilbert thought about this question, and then replied: “Most things further a purpose, as they should, otherwise they would just be idle frivolities.” He himself was surprised at the slight tinge of defensiveness he detected in his own voice.

“Ah, now you see, I am afraid you misunderstood. I did not mean to critique, or, perish the thought, offend you, Professor Pronislav. In fact, I believe our ideas of enjoyment are quite similar. For example, I like spending my time playing chess, and reading, mixing poisons…”

The young man was watching Gilbert’s face, presumably to see if he understood what he was hinting at. He did.

Chess and reading were preparing him for his time as a ruler of the Leicester alliance, even if they were enjoyable actions to him. Mixing poisons… well… equally so, though parts of Gilbert hoped that last point was more of a jest.

“You are a bright young man”, Gilbert said, finally.

Claude scratched the back of his head and replied: “Well, it’s not hard when you can study how to make your enemies soil their pants.”

Gilbert could not help but frown at this response.

“So, as you can see, we are quite similar. The activities that bring us enjoyment further our plans for the future and are helpful to ourselves and others in the present”, Claude added.

Gilbert could not disagree with this observation, not truly – though he was not fond of hearing ‘we are similar’ directly following a statement about soiled trousers. Fishing brought food to the table, cooking, likewise, nourished armies and raised morale. Whittling and carving however… _bring a smile to Annette’s face_ , he thought, with a pang of guilt tugging at his heart.

“I can see I have been offensive regardless of my intentions, professor. I apologize. By pointing out your hobby I simply meant to express my jealousy.”

“Jealousy?”, Gilbert raised an eyebrow at this.

“Indeed! You see, if we define a hobby as an enjoyable activity which does not further a secondary goal… then I do not have any such thing. Now, I agree with you that acting with purpose and thinking ahead is good and valuable, but I do sometimes wish I had something that let me enjoy myself, and nothing else. That is all, Professor Pronislav.”

Knowing the young lord – albeit not too well – Gilbert did not believe that was all, there appeared to always be more behind the young man’s words. Nevertheless, Gilbert accepted his words and thought about them, when he remembered something which made him look at the student and engage in the conversation once more: “I do not believe that is the case, Lord von Riegan.”

“Oh?”

“I have seen you in the gardens. Listening to Annette sing.”

For the first time since the school term had started, he now saw the young man perplexed. The Golden deer weren’t who Gilbert was most closely in contact with, in fact, he stayed away from all students most of the time, other than during class, but he had kept an eye on the house leaders, as they may one day become His Highnesses valued allies… or mortal enemies. While the Riegan heir always had a sociable demeanor, and even appeared to genuinely seek friendship with Dimitri, Gilbert had made it one of his many missions to watch out for him, in case his friendly advances were all part of an act, a carefully planned chess game.

Claude now, however, seemed… genuinely bashful.

“At ease, Lord von Riegan. I am not mentioning this out of fatherly concern. I was simply considering what you might count as… a hobby, for yourself.”

Claude seemed to think about that, but his shoulders relaxed: “You know, you have a point.”

“At least I am hoping your interest in my daughters singing is not to ‘further a goal’.”

He raised an eyebrow again at the young man, who now just laughed, finally answering with a grin: “I assure you, sir, I have only the purest intentions. And I truly do enjoy spending my time listening to Annette’s unique musical creations.”

“Says the man who not five minutes ago claimed he relishes finding and testing poisons of the uncouth variety.” Gilbert scoffed

“What can I say?”, Claude countered with a grin, as he put his hands on his knees and propped himself up, slowly getting up: “I am a man of many facets.”

“I do not doubt this.”

“Well, Sir Pronislav, it has been nice, and quite educational, but I have to get back to class now. I shall leave you to your hobby.” With that, the young man bowed, flashing him another smile, and then went on his merry way.

Gilbert watched him leave, then turned his gaze back to the wooden wyvern he was whittling. This boy would cause many people trouble in the future. Even Annette, Gilbert mused, _definitely_ Dimitri. There was a part of him that considered what he would be like as an enemy, and shuddered. But as he continued his handiwork, he could not help but think of him first and foremost as his student, who had given him something valuable to consider today.


End file.
